


Sunkissed

by lesbrarians



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarians/pseuds/lesbrarians
Summary: A tiny drabble about summer love between Xion and Kairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> A very old, very tiny drabble written circa 2010 to go along with some very shitty art for a friend!

Sometimes you wish that summer would never end. The long, languid summer days melt into a blur, and it’s pure and utter bliss. Days where you stay in your pajamas until noon, doing nothing but talking on the phone with your girlfriend and fiddling with your camera. Days where you and Kairi curl up in the hammock, shrieking in laughter and clutching each other as you try to keep from tipping over and falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and disheveled clothing.  
  
Days like today, where the two of you spend the afternoon on the boardwalk, giggling and playing games at the various booths until finally, beaten down by the summer heat, you flop down on a secluded area of the boardwalk in exhaustion. You lay together, side by side, basking in the warmth of the sun’s fading rays. Neither one of you says anything, but then again, you don’t _need_ to.  
  
“Xion?” she asks at long last, her soft voice breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
“Yes?” You turn your head to look at her and are momentarily whisked away, caught unawares by the sight of the radiant girl next to you, the sun glinting off her light red hair. Everything about her, from her sunkissed cheeks, in stark contrast with your own freckled skin, to the homemade thalassa shell necklace that she never takes off, is breathtakingly beautiful. Perfect. And the best part is – she’s all _yours_.  
  
“Do you ever wonder what’s going to happen to us after summer ends? When school starts up again… Does all this end?”  
  
“No, Kai,” you whisper back, still unable to take your eyes off of her. “Even when summer’s over, and school begins, and everything changes… Nothing will change. Not between us, at least. We’ll always be together, you and me. I promise.”  
  
She gazes at you with heavy-lidded eyes and smiles sleepily. “Yeah,” she breathes, and you can still smell the sugary-sweet scent of the cotton candy you bought her earlier on her breath. “A promise.”  
  
She reaches out to take your hand, her fingers surprisingly cool against your skin. You lace your fingers through hers, and the two of you lay there, linked together, with the warm sun on your faces, the summer breeze in your hair, and the salty taste of a promise lingering in the air.


End file.
